On n'échappe pas à son éducation
by Calotte
Summary: "La vérité est que Pansy n'avait jamais vraiment supporté Malefoy, elle se trouvait à ses côtés par ce que c'était comme ça, voila tout" Mais son secret sera découvert par un élève dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.Un ré-interprétation un peu originale du personnage de Pansy . Se passe durant le Prince de sang mêlé. Ma toute première fanfiction


Voilà, ma toute première fanfiction... Je me suis penchée sur des personnages vraiment trop peu présents à mon goût. J'ai toujours pensé l'adoration que vouait Pansy à Draco cachait quelque chose. Elle est forcément trop surjouée pour être honnête...

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

Pansy regarda par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express d'un air mélancolique,elle savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblerait cette année et, comme tous les ans, avait l'impression que l'été était passé bien trop vite

La vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu supporter Drago Malefoy. Elle se trouvait à ses côtés par ce que c'était c'était comme ça, voilà tout. Ses parents lui avaient clairement expliqué bien avant son arrivée à Poudlard qu'elle devrait épouser Malefoy quand elle serait grande, un point c'est tout. Les premières années, la jeune fille avait fait des efforts colossaux pour apprécier et séduire le fils Malefoy qui semblait supporter sa présence seulement par ce qu'il aimait l'idée qu'elle puisse l'aduler, ce petit cafard avait parfois l'air de se prendre pour le seigneur des ténèbres lui même. Les tendances mégalomanes de Draco expliquaient également la présence quasi constante des répugnants gorilles qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés .Et si elle n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence vis à vis de Drago, la lueur vicelarde dans les yeux des gorilles la dégoûtaient profondément.

Ils étaient bien trop limités pour s'en rendre compte de toute façons, et Pansy pouvait se vanter d'être une excellente actrice. La jeune fille souffla, sa sixième année d'études..plus que deux ans, deux petites années et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait éviter de passer sa vie avec Drago, lui trouver une fille , faire une crise de jalousie, prétendre avoir le coeur brisé et transplaner en Alaska, n'importe quoi. Peut être même que Voldemort se chargerait de le tuer. Après tout, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas se mêler aux mangemorts, le Seigneur des ténèbres ignorait pour le moment jusqu'à son existence elle avait une chance de survie.

« Alors Parkinson, on rêve? »

La voix grincante de Draco la ramena à la réalité, elle passa une main désinvolte dans ses courts cheveux noirs, lui répondit par un grand sourire béat et s'écria.

« Je rêvais de toi, bien sur Dracochounet, tu veux que j'aille te chercher des chcogrenouilles? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune fille sortis en trombe du compartiment, évitant le regard perçant de Draco, les yeux déçus de Zanbini et les petits yeux chafouins et pervers des clones Crabbe et Goyle. Elle referma la porte avec précipitation , partis en courant entre les wagons sans bien savoir ou elle allait et quand, enfin elle atteignit un couloir vide, elle passa la tête par une fenêtre et hurla.

« BANDE DE DEMIS SERPENTARDS, DE LÉZARDS IMBÉCILES, FAITES VOUS BOUFFER PAR DES TROLLS ET LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE »

« grillé » lui répondis une voix masculine tranquille. Pansy fit volte face, visiblement terrifiée. Elle s'était attendue à voir un professeur, un mangemort se jeter sur elle en la traitant de traître à son sang, une de ses camarades de maison groupiesques qui se serait empressée de tout raconter à Malefoy. Ou pire, la bande à Potter, la toiser de leurs regards supérieurs futurs sauveurs du monde hypocrites. Mais non, le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle, l'air tranquille était Poufsouffle au regard rieur de son âge qu'elle était sure d'avoir déjà vu quelque part...Bah, peu importe. C'était un Poufsouffle il ne pourrait certainement pas grand chose contre elle, c'était de notoriété publique que les élèves appartenant à la maison du Blaireau n'étaient pas très malins et avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas compris ce qu'elle racontait.

« je suis Ernie McMillan » ajouta le garçon, un air amusé sur le visage « on est ensemble en cours de potions.

C'était donc la qu'elle l'avait vu...

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu cachais aussi bien ton jeu! » reprit t-il ,enthousiaste « Tout le monde pense que tu es réellement aux basques de Drago. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'obstine à traîner avec ce serpent si tu ne l'aime pas... »

Pour un Poufsouffle, il n'était peut être pas si bête même si il parlait trop. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour intimider Pansy qui, sans montrer aucune émotion brandit sa baguette qu'elle logea sous le menton de son interlocuteur et lui dit froidement.

« eh bien, MacMillan, fait bien attention à ta langue à l'avenir ou tu pourrais bien la perdre... »

Elle s'éloigna en faisant voler sa robe derrière elle sans un regard en arrière. Bien sur que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était réellement au basque de Malfoy, c'était ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, non? Ce Ernie pensait il qu'elle avait vraiment le choix de ses fréquentations? On voyait qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par ses parents...

A force d'errer dans le train elle finit par retrouver son compartiment et reprit sans un mot sa place habituelle aux côtés de Malfoy sans avoir pensé à ramener des chocogrenouilles...


End file.
